Reign
by RebbieChan
Summary: Sequel to Forbbidden. The existence of witches is revealed! The STN-J is forced to escape the country, but how did this happen? Who's behind it? In this new threat's reign, can they survive? And what does Cid have to do with it? AXR
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, i made a sequel, yaaaaay! Actually i was more like pestered into it by a certain someone...also i also want to thank Schrodude for some advice on some stuffs. like the decision to not make this about their children. yeah, that was a good idea.

so, below i have the lyrics to one of my favorive songs that i decided was the theme to the last one and this one. This is going to focus more on Amon (i think) and cid (eventually). the first chap here is more of an exposition than actual story like how the last one started.

* * *

And they cry And they call As the wayward walk alone  
City lights Urban sprawl In a place no one should know  
Shown no grace Shown no love These mean streets are meant for none  
[Chorus:]  
Take them back to the start Let the purest of heart Know their worth is still spoken As they fight to exist We neglect and resist Let this circle be broken  
Broken homes Broken lives They repeat themselves in time  
It's passed on Down the line Till we heal the wounds inside  
It's not too late To make things right Dress wounds with loves pure light  
[Chorus]  
They're still waiting They still cry They still want to know they'll be all right  
All I'm saying Can we try? To bring the wayward ones back home tonight  
Bring the wayward one back home tonight  
[Chorus]

~Alter Bridge, Wayward One

* * *

**Reign:**

**Chapter One**

"Pencils down, The test is over." Sighs and groans filled the lecture hall as the aspiring students followed their proctor's instructions. It wasn't until they, in their test-shock state of mind, were dismissed that joyful or saddened remarks about the exam began. Spotting a boy still sitting in his seat, one ambiguous girl decided to approach him. Maybe it was because he was all alone, or because she hoped to make a few more friends before the school year started. One thing was for certain though, he had the blonde hair and blue eyes- A foreigner- and that definitely added to her decision.

"Test-shock?" She asked.

"Huh?" He mumbled and looked up at her. She smiled. "Nah, I was sleeping."

"You fell asleep while taking your entrance exam?!" She exclaimed. Poor boy, he probably pulled an all nighter on this test and then had it backfire.

"I just finished early is all."

"No way, people study for this test for years. Even my brother became a ronin."

He shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to me." He picked up his pencil and threw on his backpack before heading towards the door.

The girl turned and muttered. "Private school."

The boy's ears perked up. "Wrong!" He called over his shoulder. "I never went to high school!"

She blinked. "Who was that?" She looked down at the test on his desk. "Cid Gerissen…"

---

"Cid Gerissen? Who's that?" Yawned a very tired politician.

"He took the entrance exam to Kiritsu University and obtained the highest score." The university's dean answered.

"There's always one every year…" He sighed, hinting for more information.

"Mine-sama, even you will be surprised with this kid, he's only sixteen and he has no high school records."

Mine's eyes widened. He composed himself before speaking again. "As a large financial contributor to this school, may I check him out?"

"My God, sir, you're the Prime Minister, go right ahead! He'll be excited too, when I interviewed him he said that he's aspiring to become a politician like yourself."

---

_Bzzzz! _Cid looked up from his papers and started towards the door. Pressing the talk button, he spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm here on behalf of Kiritsu University, on a Cid Gerissen's application."

"Oh! Yes, please come in!" Cid exclaimed and unlocked his door. He turned to scope out his room, immediately noticing piles of dirty clothes, fast food wrappings, and a general messiness. "Damn it! They should have called me first!" He ran around the room, kicking things under his bed and placed his dishes in the sink, turning on the water.

_Knock. Knock._ "Crap." He ran to the door, all the while cursing the fact that he lived on the first floor. Cid roughly grabbed the door handle, yet opened it with grace. "Welcome, sir!" He gazed up into the face of his visitor and gasped. This was no visitor, this was his idol. "Prime minister Nikawa, sir!" He hastily bowed his head before looking up again. This had to be a dream!

"Your water's running." Mine pointed at the water that was spilling all over the floor.

"Wha?-GAH!" Cid jumped over to the sink, switched off the faucet and threw a towel on the floor. While this was happening, Mine took a step into the room and glanced around. He immediately noticed a few distinct items, one being an old looking book on the boy's couch-it had a circle on it and many strange symbols, next he saw papers lying on the table-a draft- that had words like _witch _and_ craft _appearing often. Lastly he saw a picture hanging on the wall of Cid and a friend taken a while back. That friend had bright green eyes and wild brown hair…he knew who this boy was!

"You're the boy with invisibility craft?" He exclaimed. Cid leapt up off the floor and stared at the man.

"What did you say?"

Mine pointed at the objects. "A book of spells, that picture…Hunter was taken down by the STN-J not even two years ago, his best friend-the invisible boy-disappeared afterwards." He turned his gaze now to the papers spread over the table.

"What do you know about the STN?" Cid slipped into defensive mode.

"I looked into them before I came into office because of the fact that they do whatever they want regardless of us government officials. I found out what they are really about. I don't like them." Mine spoke while reading over Cid's paper. "And neither do you. So you're trying to prove the existence of witches?" He said as he put the paper down.

Cid gave him a skeptical look. "What do you want from me?"

"First of all, you've been accepted to Kiritsu University. Second, I want you to help me prove that witches do exist and take down the STN-J." He held out his hand. "Well, what do you say?"

A fire shone in Cid's eyes as he reached to shake the man's hand. "Sounds like a plan."

---

"You're drifting to the left." At the sound of his voice, Robin's already tense shoulders tensed even more and her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Too far right." Her eyes flicked over to him and her hands tightened around the steering wheel, making her knuckles turn white. "You're driving like a drunk."

"I know that, it's too sensitive." She snapped.

"It's not the car, she works just fine for me. You're taking up two lanes." Robin growled, glaring between the road and the faces of the angry drivers behind her through the mirrors.

"Amon, you don't need to beet around the bush, I'm a horrible driver."

"You're not horrible. If you forget the fact that you've been driving for almost a year and still can't stay in your lane."

_Has it really been a year?_ Robin thought while shooting Amon a look to get him to laugh. "I still don't see why I need to learn to drive, I have the vespa to get me places when you can't." The words flowed from her mouth automatically, it was something she said every time she had to drive. "I can't stand driving." _…A year?!_ Robin glanced at him again.

"Fine, pull into that gas station and I'll drive the rest of the way home." Amon noticed Robin's reaction, she had the look of slight annoyance, a pinch of anger, and the rest was worry and impatience. He knew that look, and he was on it's receiving end anytime time was brought up. It was as if she was asking him 'What are you waiting for?' And truthfully, he didn't have an answer.

It had been about two years since he told her (sort of) how he felt, and since then nothing had really changed. Why in no way had anything to do with Robin, She was more than willing and he knew that, it was about him. Nagira often called him a wuss or a scaredy-cat because of it and he would be right. He could stare down any witch while in the face of danger, but when it came to this eighteen year old girl he trembled and quake at whatever she might think. He would, of course, always defend himself saying something about 'timing' or 'the right moments' but he knew he was simply putting off doing anything. And it wasn't _really_ as if _nothing_ changed. He and Robin had gotten very close and were basically a couple - minus things like holding hand, kissing and all that 'physical' stuff.

You would think, being that he had already done it, that kissing her wouldn't be that big of a deal. _But that didn't count, it was so…lame. Lame. That's right Amon, you're a complete disappointment._ And that's exactly what he saw in her eyes every time he looked at her.

They pulled into the gas station and both of them got out. "I'm going in for a soda, do you want anything?" He asked.

After a brief second of thought she answered. "I'll come with you."

But really, what was he supposed to do? They had gotten so used to this that maybe trying something new would be awkward. _'Relationships are awkward at first, but they're exciting too!'_ Nagira had told him, since when had he made him his official 'love coach'? and anyway, exciting? He didn't want things to get _too_ exciting, she was still only...well, technically, she was eighteen now and no longer a kid… He glanced at her over the selves and nodded. _It's time to be a man, Amon!_

Robin grabbed a small container of ice-cream and spotted Amon making his way towards her, huge mega-soda in hand. "Ready to go?" She nodded and followed him up to the counter and placed her item on top.

"That will be 700 yen." Amon reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Robin idly watched and noticed a picture inside. It was of the two of them at the cherry blossom festival last spring, it was late night and she had been tired so Amon was carrying her on his back. They were dressed fully in traditional yukata and had the prizes that they (Amon) had won in their arms. As Robin recalled the day she spoke. "That was a lot of fun!" and pointed at the picture.

"Yeah, pretty cool for your first time?" He smiled and handed the money to the clerk. "Well, except for the fact that Nagira was stalking us." He added, smiled fading.

"I don't remember that…" But she did remember that she had mistaking sake for water, resulting in the omission of her memory of late that night.

"You wouldn't, he emailed me this photo and some others the next day." Some photos he knew he was not going to show her. Well only one, Amon's face slightly flushed at the memory of his lips on her cheek. It was to get the cotton candy stuck there and a very bold move for Amon, though he could image Robin's thoughts went something like 'Damn it Amon, you missed!' still it was surprisingly spontaneous coming from him.

And, as the way things work out, Robin immediately thought of that same moment because he said 'and some others', knowing that Nagira would never miss out on a chance like that. She had been so surprised that he'd done it that by the time it registered in her head, she had lost her chance to turn it into a kiss by simply move his hand away and tilt her head. Oh how she had wished for those warm lips and tongue to reach hers. Robin blinked and slightly shook her head. Stop_ thinking those naughty thoughts!_ And because every time one is told not to do something, immediately the temptation to do it grows, another memory came to her mind.

She had demanded to know how Amon had caught a fish at one of those stands where you try to win one by catching it with the paper scoopers. He had said that he didn't know when the guy who ran the stand cut in and said that 'you have to be firm but gentle.' and shot her a knowing look. Needless to say, everyone above the age of twelve within hearing range burst out with laughter. Amon had turned a color red that she didn't think was humanly possible to turn, so it was probably a good thing he hadn't heard the woman behind her whisper 'That ones a keeper'. Thanks for putting _those_ thoughts in her head.

Robin shook her head again with bright red cheeks. Amon chuckled to himself, thinking it was funny how obvious she was. By now they had made it back to the car, this time Amon in the drivers seat and Robin in the passengers. "How about we do something fun." Amon suggested. "Instead of going home." He added awkwardly.

Robin's face lit up. "Okay!" Amon smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as painful as he thought it would be. It was silly how much time he had wasted. "Oh." That didn't sound good. Amon glanced over at her. "I have ice-cream."

"Right."

After a silence Robin asked. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"I don't know." As he said this he began wondering where she might want to go.

"You were going to drive around until we found someplace?"

"I guess." _Where would she want to go?_

Robin visibly twitched at his answer. One to four word answers were his thing and it made making conversation difficult to say the least. She could get him to talk whenever, really, but it always took time. Though, once she got him talking he usually didn't shut up. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"What would you think about taking a vacation?" Amon asked. Anyone other than Robin would not have been able to pick out the subtle hesitation and nervousness in his words, a sound that she had grown to pick out of his strong and seemingly unwavering voice.

"Like when all of us went to the ocean last summer?" She asked excitedly.

Ouch. "Yes, but I was thinking of just the two of us."

A small blush formed on Robin's cheeks. "O-oh." she gave a smile. "That would- I- it sounds" She nodded. "I'd like that."

A big smile crept onto his face. It felt like a cloud had been lifted from his shoulders. "Of course, this is all rhetorical." Amon said with mock seriousness. Robin glared at him, a copy of one of his own, causing him to laugh. She looked at him oddly before laughing herself.

* * *

Please review! even though i don't think there is much to review about...oh well! i finished chap. 2 but i have to type it now so it'll probably be up within a week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this was so late! Truthfully though, i've been paying a lot more attention to my original stories lately. and my creative writing class plus a European history ap exam had been eating up all my time. **

* * *

Reign

**Chapter two:**

--You've got mail-- Amon blinked in surprise. It was two in the morning; who would even be awake at this hour let alone sending him and email. _Nagira. _He thought, minimizing his search for a vacationing spot. Why that man bothered him with useless or boring information every five seconds was beyond him. He was comfortable, listening to the soft sound of rain outside, and now he had to deal with him.

The sender was not Nagira. It showed up as a bunch of lines and boxes. _An encrypted sender? _The subject read: **Ur in danger.** He glanced over to read the first shown line.

**U saw news 2day?STN_J will**

_The news?_ Ignoring the grammatical errors of the message, Amon grew curious. For once, he hadn't seen the news that day. Amon searched the internet for the news and found nothing out of the ordinary. Was this a prank? Or some sort of spam? He turned on the television and flipped through the channels, hoping a recap of the news would be on and found that none were on at this time of night.

It was probably nothing but Amon couldn't shake a feeling of worry and dread.

--You've got mail-- _Again?_ This time it was from someone he knew, Father Juliano Colegui. Part of him was in a panic, feeling that this couldn't just be some sort of coincidence, while another part of him could only wonder in annoyance what he could possibly want from him now.

Subject: **What are you doing?**

**Do you know how much trouble you've caused headquarters? How could you have let the secret of witches' existence be revealed? We have been taking all of our efforts to try and keep this information contained in Japan - but we can't keep it up forever. Not only is this going to end in worldwide hysteria but also the mass murder of assumed witches will begin again! AND NOW everyone knows what the STN-J is and what you do, meaning that the whole STN is exposed! How are you supposed to fix this!**

**P.S. And I'm supposed to let you have my granddaughter? How are you going to take care of her when you can't even keep the cardinal secret!**

A thousand thoughts flew through his mind before they drifted back to the encrypted message. Who was that warning from? He opened it.

**U saw news 2day?STN_J will be shut down r coming. STNJ not needed 1nce people paranoid over witches-chaos. Get out of Japan ASAP.**

Amon's eyes widened at the information, he could easily see the danger now surrounding him and his comrades. Witches and sympathizers would be after them, the government would want take care of things themselves and punish them for hunting behind their backs. He wouldn't be surprised if they wanted the STN-J arrested for murder! '_Get out of Japan'_

Amon grabbed his cell and called the chief while hurrying to shut down his laptop and putting it in it's case.

"What?" The chief's aggravated voice sounded in his ear.

"You saw the news, right?"

"Of course I did! I've been constantly receiving calls telling me how we messed everything up!"

"We're leaving Japan. You and Hatori only knew that we were an investigative agency. You knew nothing about witches, got it?"

"Wait-Amon!-" Amon hung up the phone and quickly re-dialed, fitting a toothbrush and some other necessities into his laptop case before swinging it over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Karasuma answered on the other end.

"A lot of things apparently. I need you to get Sakaki and Dojima to Raven's flat - we're leaving the country."

"I understand."

"Call me if you or one of the other's places are surrounded."

"How long?"

"An hour at the latest."

"Got it." The line went dead. She had started the assignment Amon placed the phone in his pocket and entered Robin's room.

"Robin." He gently shook her awake. "Wake up."

She stirred and blinked, muttering his name blindly until she caught the look in his face. "Did something happen?" Robin asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, I'll tell you and Michael about it later." He idly thought that this situation would have been very awkward if Robin hadn't grown out of her old habit of sleeping in the nude. Then he wondered when she had nicked one of his old undershirts and why she chose that as a pajama top. "Make sure to pack anything that you would mind losing."

Robin took a hold of his hand and smiled up at him. "Got it, ready to go."

"I mean material things."

"Alright." Robin slid out of bed and grabbed a small backpack to put things in.

Amon now took this time to wake Michael, by both rapping on his door and calling his cell simultaneously.

Debating whether to change or not, Robin called out to Amon. "Where are we going?"

After a long pause he answered. "Italy? We'll get there eventually."

Eventually? That was a lot of help. Robin, being completely unaware of what was going on, was very confused. She supposed that if clothes became an issue, they would stop somewhere. She could hear Amon and Michael arguing about something through the wall, but wasn't able to make out any of the words. She Placed her red pendent around her neck and swung the bag over her shoulder before heading out to the entryway to put on her shoes and ragged old coat.

Amon came in again and got both his usual coat and a hideous black rain poncho that he threw over his shoulder before slipping on his shoes. While waiting for Michael, Amon told her what had happened. "Who do you think sent the warning?" She asked.

"That's not what I want to know, what I want to know is how the government got past my security!" Michael growled, coming into the hallway with a huff. Amon gave him a skeptical look. "I was never alerted to even attempt in a breach."

"I never said that I blame you. I don't know what happened either."

"Do we have a plan?" robin butt in to change the subject.

"We're meeting the others at Raven's flat-"

"They'll expect us to go there, we'd be walking right into their hands." Michael protested.

"We will go in through the bottom to meet with them."

"Oh." Michael remembered the hidden underground passage that Robin had used to converse with him when she was in hiding.

"And we'll take the path back to my car-"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Of course we'll be taking your car." He was practically in love with the thing.

"It is faster, has better gas mileage, five star safety rating," Amon noticed their looks or 'we know already' and quickly added. "It's an all together better car."

"Alright, continue."

"We'll travel south and make our way from island to island until we get to mainland Asia-"

Michael and Robin exchanged looks. "Um, Amon?" Robin tried not to laugh. "South's not going to take us to mainland Asia."

"Well, _eventually_ it will if you think about it." Michael added.

"We'll go down and _then_ up." Amon explained, moving his finger in a loop.

"Sounds convoluted."

"That's the point. And once we get there then we'll travel to HQ in Italy."

"Yeah, driving. That's going to take forever." Michael muttered.

"We can't fly because we'd be caught, everyone will know we're leaving and fear that we'd be calling for back-up." Flustered, he added. "It has nothing to do with the car."

"Ri-ight." By now they had made it to said car and Michael quickly added. "I call shotgun!" Before jumping into the front passenger's seat.

"Put your bags in the trunk Michael." Amon said after he put his own away.

"But! Then- fine." Michael grumbled, getting out only to have Robin take his place.

Amon stared in annoyance at the blonde hunter. _I should have known._ "Karasuma, Didn't you tell them to pack light?"

"This is packing light! I only took things I can't live without!" Dojima protested as Sakaki hefted, along with a backpack of his own, two suitcases and a gym bag.

"I beg to differ." He grumbled.

Amon took one of the suitcases from him and started back towards the car.

"Amon, what are we going to do about money?" Karasuma asked, handing Dojima back one of her bags. Amon stopped in his tracks but didn't answer. "Didn't think of that did you?"

"We could stop at the bank before leaving." Robin suggested.

"It's not even three yet. Banks wont open for another five hours." Karasuma answered.

"But there are other banks in other towns, we could go for a while before stopping at one." Sakaki said.

"How much should we take out?" Michael asked.

"Empty your accounts, we'll need the money." Amon ordered, starting back down the path. They wouldn't need the money here anyway.

"How are we all going to fit in your car?" It only seats five." Dojima asked as they came out of the underground path.

"The four of you" Amon pointed at Dojima, Sakaki, Michael and Robin. "will sit in the back because you're still small enough."

"So, are you calling Miho fat?" Karasuma and Amon both shot Dojima a glare.

"That's not what I meant."

"I'll sit in the middle because I'm the smallest." Robin offered.

"Michael too because his growth has been stunted from crouching in front of his computer all day." Michael rolled his eyes at the blonde before hoping into the car.

"If you're going to act this way the whole time this is going to be a long trip." Karasuma snapped.

"It already _is_ going to be long."

Cid glared up at the man outside of his cell. "I guess you are a true politician."

Mine bowed. "Why thank you. You're quite one yourself, I thought you said you were sixteen."

"I am. Hunter was killed on my thirteenth birthday."

"That's quite sad." He paced around the outside of the cell. "But which is worse? Here or then?" He sneered. "how does it feel to be the one that brought on the destruction of your race?"

Cid shifted uncomfortably. _Hunter wouldn't give up! _"Don't count us out yet."

"Oh, I would if I were you." Mine leaned in and whispered. "My reign has already begun." He turned on his heel and walked away to who knows where to do who knows what. But Cid smiled and shifted from a sitting position to a crouch and turned to see the circle of blood that he had been hiding. "I warned them, now time for my escape." He bit down on his thumb and began drawing a circle on the wall that he had seen in one of his witchcraft spell books. Any witch could use circles no matter their craft and now was as good a time as ever.

"Pass" He spoke, putting both his hands over the circle and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was on the other side of the wall and all visible trace of him disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reign:**

**Chapter Three**

The building was in a panic , a very important prisoner had escaped. Two circles of blood were painted in his cell, one on the back wall and the other on the floor. Cameras had shown him passing through the wall at the circle - he had wanted them to know what he was doing.

Cid walked right among the people panicking to find him. He came to the room that held his things, a wooden sword and a self-modified laptop computer. There were a few officers on guard here. He paid them no bother and picked up the items, turning them invisible too. The guards obviously noticed. "Hey!"

"He's her-!" With a whack across the back of the head, the officer fell to the ground, unconscious. Cid stepped back and out of the way of the other two's blind clutches. He slipped the computer onto his left arm with it's attached glove and turned it on.

Hacking into the building's system was simple and he soon had a layout of the entire building. He also received insight that they had been investing in heat sensing technology. "They should've done that before I came along."

"I heard him!" _oopps. _The guards charged towards him with, were those _tazers_? Mine had really underestimated him.

Cid became visible again. When they came close enough he grabbed each of their arms, using them to propel himself into a flip and causing them to hit each other with their so-called 'weapons'. Once he was in the air he disappeared, knowing that they would have no clue as to where he had landed.

Down the corridors he ran, following the guide on his screen. _Just you wait Mine, us witches will get our revenge!_

* * *

"Aw! No! You can't use a star pipe!" Sakaki complained from behind his gameboy.

"Using star pipe's is a strategy." Michael laughed at his friends expense.

_-I'm a Superstar!- _"And why are you Peach, anyway!"

"Just to annoy you." Dojima said.

"Atchoo!"

"See? Robin agrees!"

Robin sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Heh, sure."

"You better not be getting sick because if you do then we all do." Sakaki complained, still upset about the videogame.

"Yeah, seriously. Why hadn't you bought her a raincoat Amon?" Dojima asked to annoy him.

"I'm trying to drive." He spoke through gritted teeth. It was bad enough that he had to drive through this horrible rain but Dojima and the other's constant bickering were making it ten times worse. His knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel.

Robin coughed a few more times before managing to say "I'm sorry guys, I'll try not to get all of you sick."

After a long period of what seemed like endless driving, pit stops at gas stations every hour, and annoying car-mates they finally came to the decision to rent out a hotel room.

Always being the one to get on everyone's nerves Dojima began complaining. "We can't all fit in one room, can we? And I am not sharing a bed with princess disease over here." She cast a glance at Robin who was currently blowing her nose. And who had been for about the past fifteen minutes.

It was strange how quickly Robin was getting worse. Annoyed at her comment, Amon retorted. "If no one else will, then I'll sleep with her."

Everyone (except for Robin who hadn't heard over the sound of herself coughing) snickered at the comment. "Wow, Amon." Even Karasuma chuckled between a small coughing fit of her own.

What sucked was not only was Robin getting worse, but it was spreading fast. Both he and Karasuma were starting to get the same symptoms.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Amon snapped.

He just hoped that they would all get rid of this virus quickly because it was going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait!

**

* * *

Chapter Four:**

Why did the gods of traffic decide that now was the time they were going to make the worst traffic to drive in of all time?

Amon's impatience was wearing thin.

For some reason everyone was heading out in their cars to travel. It wasn't until now that he realized that it must be because all the witches, upon being found out, were trying to flee the country as well and probably trying to do it discreetly. Which meant by car. Wonderful.

A fit of hacking brought Amon out of his annoyed inner rant. Worry plagued him every time he heard that noise, like the sound of a dog right before it threw up as Dojima had rightly put it. The thought of anything Dojima said ending up being accurate made him cringe. What was this world coming to?

He glanced into the rearview mirror to check on Robin. Her hands went up to cover her mouth and her eyes squinted closed with the effort. Eyes flicking to the road and back and now he could only see the top of her red head bobbing up and down with every cough. She had doubled over in pain.

Amon could barely hear his own cough over a loud sucking sound coming from behind him. It abruptly stopped and everything was silent until he heard Dojima say. "Hey, are you breathing?" followed by a hollow thump.

"That looked like it hurt, she's more fragile than you ya know." Sakaki scolded.

"No, actually I think-" Michael's alarmed voice was drowned out by another hollow thump.

From the corner of his eye, Amon spotted Karasuma turning around her seat. "Yurika, what are you-" Another hollow thump and Robin's vomiting dog cough started up again. It sounded different this time…more _wet_ maybe? "Oh my God, are you okay?" Amon paled.

The fit continued. "Is that blood?"

_Blood?_ A cold sweat started down the back of his neck. He glanced back into the rearview mirror but all see could see was Dojima's hand on Robin's back, the back of Karasuma's head, Sakaki leaning over Michael and Michael's worried expression.

"Check her temperature or something!" Karasuma.

A pause. Michael. "She's a lot hotter than Haruto."

"And she's really pale." Dojima added.

"I can see that!" Karasuma snapped.

"Actually, she's looking a little green." Sakaki.

Through the unhelpful bickering he heard a sound that made him tear his eyes from the mirror to the seat behind him. Robin was crying.

He promptly pulled the car over on the side of the road. Unbuckling, he turned to the backseat. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked softly.

Her hair whipped around her face and hands that covered her tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head back and forth.

"Michael, find the closest doctor's, preferably near a hotel just in case." Michael nodded in response, taking his laptop out of it's bag. Amon turned back to Robin and placed his hand on her knee. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Half an hour later they pulled into Kinan federal hospital. Amon was amazed by how packed the parking lot was. It seemed like everyone wanted in. People rushed inside from here and there. _They just had to pick today to all get sick. _

He stopped in the middle of the lot. "I'm just going to go in with her, you guys go get lunch or something." With quick movements he got out of the car. "Karasuma." Amon started as Sakaki and Michael got out so Robin could. She leaned over to his window and he handed her his keys. "I'm trusting her to you."

Amon helped Robin out of the car before adding, "I'll call whether or not we'll need you to pick us up or if you need to get a place to stay tonight." He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled his jacket over the both of them.

The team drove away behind them.

"I'm sorry, we're supposed to be hurrying…" Robin's hoarse voice could hardly be heard over the sound of wind and rain.

"This detour's worth it." He hated that she apologized as if it were her fault she had gotten sick.

She stumbled and when her coughing started up again he could feel her body shaking. His hold on her tightened.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The moment Amon entered the hospital his ears were assaulted with shouts and cries. There were so many people here…He couldn't even see the front desk. There were people from wall to wall. People were carrying their sick friends or family. The were all shouting, for the doctors to take care of their sick, for the doctors to hear them. And the nurses were shouting back.

They all seemed to have the same problem. Coughing, bleeding from the mouth, difficulty breathing…

Robin's head that had been resting against his chest for supported slid down and her shoulders fell away from his supporting arm.

"Robin!" He moved his arms around her to catch her from falling. Her head hung to the side, face pale and covered in sweat. She must have passed out.

Suddenly Amon was just like everyone else. He picked her up and pushed his way through the crowd. His heart raced. His eyes darted from side to side. He felt bad, their were people weaker and in more need of care but… he had to do something. They needed to get out of here.

He had made his way to the front desk where three nurses tried to calm the aggravating group. One of them spotted him and Robin's tiny frame in his arms. "Please, I'm in a hurry!"

The nurse nodded, his eyes wide. "Come with me."

"I'm in a hurry too!"

"I have to leave the country!"

"I've been here longer!"

The people's protests filled his ears. They were all in a hurry…? Leaving the country? They were…all witches…

"Doctor Kataki has an empty room." The nurse spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry that you had to see that out there."

"Do you have any idea why all these people are sick?" Amon asked.

"I have no clue. I've never seen it before." He glanced at Robin. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be reassuring you."

But Amon wasn't listening. An epidemic involving mainly witches…never seen before…and all right at this time…Something didn't add up. He couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't just a coincidence.

"Here's your room, if we get the extra cots in, then you might have to share it." Amon nodded and laid Robin down on the bed. Next to it was a large seated-window with a second story view of the busy parking lot.

"She's going to stay the night?"

The poor nurse, he looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Either it gets to them in a day or we save them." He whispered before running out of the room. The way he said it made it seem as if the later was less common.

Left with that terrible thought, Amon paced the room until the doctor arrived.

He entered the room holding a needle full of a clear liquid. "This is all we have developed at the moment for treatment." The doctor explained upon seeing Amon.

"What is it?" Amon asked.

"A conglomerate polymer mixture of highly pressurized aqueous Hydride."

To him it just sounded like a bunch of big words put together, but he was the doctor and seemed to know what he was talking about.

Robin only twitched as the doctor injected the stuff into her bloodstream.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she woke with a fit of coughing. The doctor came back every hour on the hour with another needle full of the clear stuff.

"Do you feel any better?" Amon asked after her third shot.

"Not really." Robin mumbled, barely keeping her head up. Honestly, she looked worse. She stared straight in front of her with unfocused eyes.

"I'll go down to the cafeteria to get us something to eat." He hated the fact that he wasn't doing anything. What made it worse was seeing her like that. Amon sighed and started down the stairs.

Out the window he saw two doctors out in the rain filling buckets with the water. He saw them doing the same thing earlier from out of their room's window. It seemed weird but maybe they were conducting some sort of research, but at a time like this?

He bought a soup for Robin and a sandwich for himself. He stopped to grab a newspaper when he over heard a familiar voice. "But that's not right!" It was that nurse from before.

"It's the way it is, do you want this hospital to be shut down?"

"I don't care if they're witches or not!" That caught his interest. The voices were coming from the bathroom. Amon inched closer.

"We'll be shut down if we don't!"

"So we're just going to keep injecting these poor people with it?" _What were they treating the witches with? _The nurse's voice dropped an octave and Amon had to stand just outside the door to hear. "Who would have thought rainwater was poison to them?"

It took a second for it to register. Why they were collecting it. Why Robin was getting worse. Why only he, Robin and Karasuma seemed effected…

He dropped his tray. Soon Amon was running up the stairs towards her room. He burst open the door to see a doctor turning around towards him, she had hooked Robin up to a drip of the stuff. Amon glared at her.

The doctor knew instantly that he knew. "We're leaving." Amon spoke evenly, taking a step into the room.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"I doubt that." Amon pulled out his gun and pointed at her. Keeping it trained on her, he moved over to Robin, who was sleeping again, and unhooked her from the machine. He slung her over his back and inched out of the room.

The second he left Amon traded his gun with his phone and started in a sprint down the stairs. "Karasuma? Yeah I need you here now." He glanced behind him and, sure enough, federal security had started after him. It was a federal hospital after all. "It's the rain, it's making witches and seeds sick."

* * *

Yay! So... please reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it's really short...

**

* * *

Chapter Six:**

A witch must be involved. The rain that fell was poisonous only to other witches - things like that weren't' natural. Now that they found this out the real problem was finding who did it. The problem with that was the hunt came with the hitch that they had to leave the country and couldn't investigate it.

They drove for hours pondering about their situation as Michael pounded away on his laptop for clues.

"Hey guys," Michael started, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Do you remember Cid? The invisible boy?"

"Ah, the one that got away." Sakaki sighed.

"How could we forget?' Robin hoarsely added.

"Get this! He had the top scores for Kiritsu University's entrance exam." The others stared at him. "That means he met with the prime minister, the guy who exposed witches to the world!"

The connection was like a slap in the face. It was so obvious now! The prime minister did something to make Cid believe it as a good idea to tell him about himself. But what could he have said?

* * *

Despite the terrible traffic, the team arrived at the southern-most tip of Honshu in due time. Here they would ferry to Kyusiiu.

They ferry-town was so crowded with 'refugees', as Amon began to call them, that they had to wait for three more trips before being allowed to depart. Having five trips a day, they would be able to leave by nightfall. Since Sakaki, Dojima, and Michael didn't have to worry about the rain, they took this time to stretch their legs and explore. Karasuma decided to spend her timeout of the rain at a local library.

Amon could see that Robin wanted nothing more than to lie down in the backseat but he wasn't about to leave her alone. It wasn't particularly safe to leave to leave his practically unconscious girlfriend in the back of his car.

He was pretty hungry though. Amon glanced down as he leaned over her to flatten the backseat into a makeshift bed. She was paler than usual and he could see dark rims forming under her eyes. Robin shook either from cold or plainly being so weak, all Amon wanted to do was hold her until the shaking stopped. Judging by the way she was now, he doubted Robin would notice, she was so out of it. No, she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon,

Just then a loud grumble erupted from her stomach. "Amon," She mumbled. "Can you bring me something to eat?"

"I'll be back in a few miniatures."

Amon picked up two warm soups before deciding to get a cup of ice-cream for robin. It would probably feel good on her sore throat.

"-son why people are getting sick!" He overheard a group of people talking in an alley next to the ice-cream shop.

"Rain's never affected us before!"

"I don't even have any powers, why me?"

It had to be a group of witches and seeds. Amon dawdled near the entrance.

"Don't worry!" A loud young man called. "I know of a place that has a cure!" Amon joined the group. "A headquarters of sorts for witches!"

* * *

Robin's face lit up on sight of the cold treat. "Thanks Amon!"

Amon sat down next to her and began slurping up his soup. Robin rested her head on his shoulder, partly because she was too weak to sit up by herself, and partly as a gesture of intimacy. "What if I told you I knew of a place that had a cure?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him.

"I overheard some people talking about a 'witches hideout' or something."

"We should go."

Amon smiled, somehow he knew she'd say that.

* * *

**please review!**

**i have the next chapter almost done but i have finals and a major paper... so if it's not uploaded soon here's my excuse ahead of time. Sorry, next chap will be longer! as well as a new development! stay tuned!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"Hey! Sleepy-head!" Amon blinked open his eyes to see the rest of his team waiting for him. "Wake up!" Dojima prodded him.

"What?" he muttered, sitting up from his comfortable position of holding Robin in their sleep.

"It's time to go."

_Oh. Right. _He forgot to tell them about their plan. "Actually…"

* * *

After an explanation, an argument, some deliberation and another argument they finally agreed to let Amon and Robin stay in Japan. The other four would ride the ferry south and get on a plane to Italy from there. Amon, of course, got to keep his car.

Thanks to their decline, many more people could board for this trip and the port grew quieter.

That eerie relative silence kept them as they waved goodbye to their teammates. It followed as Robin fell asleep again, leaving Amon with the sound of the engine and rain hitting the windows.

He turned on the radio to hear the newscaster talking about the 'epidemic' that was going around as well as the strange influx of people leaving the country.

"~_In other news the government has set up an new program for searching out and taking down the threat that is witches~" _Amon quickly changed channels. It wasn't until then that he realized the danger they put themselves in by staying.

* * *

Little more than a day later did they begin to approach the forest in which the 'headquarters' was hidden. The place wasn't very big but upon entering they saw how packed it was. EXPLAIN. A man, most likely a doctor, rushed over to them. "Do either of you have the sickness?"

As if in response Robin started off on one of her coughing fits again. The man nodded and ushered them behind a curtained wall.

"We know the rain is the cause of this, as well as that it could only be a witch pulling the strings," the doctor went on as they came towards a mountain of machinery. "But the rest of the story you can hear from the kid," he made a motion for Robin to sit on the table in front of the machinery that he began digging through. He produced two wires connected to suction end. "My job is to provide the cure. What the rain does is it accelerates the growth of cells in the throat, creating more at a rapid enough rate that the traot begins to swell and eventually completely close up." Robin instinctively held her hand up to her neck. "In counter we re-stimulate those cells with an electrical charge, the cells shrink in size, some are dissembled all together. It both stops and undoes the harmful effects of the rain."

"It sounds like it hurts," Robin mumbled.

"Only for a short time.""

Robin glanced at Amon and her gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay," She muttered and let the doctor hook her up. Amon gave her hand one last squeeze before stepping back.

* * *

"Two newcomers?" it was a man's voice just outside the curtain to the recovery room, it sounded familiar and yet different. "May I enter?" he asked.

"Come in-"

Before Amon could finish answering, the man whipped open the curtain. "STN-J!"

Amon blinked, how did he recognize his voice? He stared at the man, actually a boy in his mid-teens. He was familiar…only older…

"Cid?" Robin croaked from her place in a make shift bed.

For a moment a look of panic flashed across his face, only to be replaced by a smirk. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Amon glared at him.

Cid laughed. "The ones who started this whole mess are coming for help!" He paced around the curtained off area. "The ones who hunt have become the hunted, and are asking their old prey for help."

"We know you have a hand in this, kid." Amon grumbled.

Cid's smirk left him. "Not exactly." He rolled his eyes. "While you two were playing lovers, I met with the Prime Minister, knowing what he was planning and tried to do what you guys weren't. Sadly, I'm not a huge organization and I wasn't able to stop anything in time." He waved his hand as if to display the rest of the building. "As you can see, now I do have a huge organization. I know how to fix things, too."

"You can fix it?" Robin asked, managing to sit up.

"How could something like this be fixed?" Amon demanded.

"It's easy, when your not a dumb-ass like the STN." Cid folded his arms. "I've got a proposition for you. Come with me on my mission to right things or be imprisoned here by the very witches you hunted."

"That sounds more like a threat than an offer."

"Which one works better? Threat or a guilt trip?" Cid knew exactly what he was doing. "This is kinda your fault, and your duty to fix it anyway."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late delay again :D

But I hope to upload and finish this as quick as possible.

lol, this chap jumps around a lot, it kinda sucks. _ Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The plan was to leave that night for the old STN-J building, which had been taken over by the government and was now being used as their anti-witch military base. Cid had a crazy plan that the three of them would be able to cause enough damage there, that the majority of guards would converge there, while the three escaped and could go confront Mine. He said that he knew of a special craft that would fix everything once he met with the prime minister. What it could be, Amon didn't know, Robin didn't even know of a craft that could be used to solve their current crisis.

While they weren't going to leave for another couple of hours, they struggled to find comfort at the base. Rumors spread about them and the STN-J until everyone there glared at them. It wasn't as if there was anywhere for them to go to avoid the stares, but they tried anyway.

They traversed through the masses of people to the far comer of the building, it was slightly hidden behind the edge of the curtained off areas. They soon found out why no one else was there, a huge vent was set into the wall, spilling in cold air and making loud noises.

Amon sighed and sat down against the wall. "At least we have a plan now," Robin offered, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah." Even if it wasn't their own plan, and they didn't even know what they were supposed to do, it was something. "And it's a relief to see you healthy again."

"Yeah." Robin rested her head against his shoulder. He glanced down at her, watching a smile form on her face. "I take it this wasn't what you had in mind when you said we could take a vacation together?"

Amon chuckled. "No, not really."

"Then you owe me another one when this is over."

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard all day." A blast of cold air shot through the vent and Robin cringed. Amon wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her into his lap. "Warmer?"

He could see her ears turning red. She nodded, "thanks."

They sat like that in silence for a while. This was how they always were, they did little intimate things, but never actually did anything. That's not what Amon wanted and it definitely wasn't what Robin wanted, he could tell.

What was he doing waiting? He had already made his mind up anyway! But…he didn't know what to do, what if she didn't like something or thought he was behind too forward or- _Stop it, it's not as bad as not doing anything._

He couldn't help but notice her bare neck, exposed by her hair tied up and her loose shirt. Amon thought about leaning over and…No, no, that wouldn't work, it was too sudden.

Amon pulled her in closer and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I suck at this so much," he muttered.

Robin patted his head. "You don't suck."

Her touch warmed him, comforted him, and gave him confidence. Amon put his hands on her waist and gently turned her so that she was facing him, but instead of doing any of the numerous things he wanted too, he hugged her. He noticed the difference from when he held her when she had been sick. Then she had felt so frail and weak, a constant shake had overcame her. Now she was stronger, she was still fragile like a doll, so tiny in his arms, but she was warm and comforting.

As if she could read minds, she wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered, "Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize."

He heard something fall to the ground and glanced up to see Cid glaring at them. "Naughty!" He shouted, pointing at them, before turning and hurrying away. Amon's gaze dropped to the floor, Cid had brought them a blanket.

Maybe the kid wasn't that bad.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Cid folded his arms and slumped in the backseat of Amon's car.

"I'm already over the limit," Amon explained through gritted teeth. "If we get pulled over, we're screwed."

"You guys will, I can just go invisible." Cid shrugged and glanced out the window. He picked up his book from the seat over and flipped through it.

"Is that a spellbook?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"Is the one you're planning on using in there?"

"Yeah, but you can't see it!" Cid snapped. "Only I get to do it, okay?"

"But what if you get hurt or something and can't do it?" Robin asked.

"I'm still not letting you see it!" He glared at her. "I haven't forgiven you, you know!"

Forgiven…? Oh, right, Hunter.

The car was filed with awkward silence until they finally arrived near the hidden entrance into Raven's flat. "Okay, so here's what he have to do," Cid started taking out his laptop, "this is a layout of the place, of which I'm sure your familiar with." The boy turned from an annoying brat to a tactician in seconds. "We need to stay out of sight, the best way to do so is to take the ducks, surprisingly huge for a building of this size. You," he pointed at Amon, "are still too big to fit right, so I came up with a separate job for you. What's your name again?"

"Amon."

"Amon, you will be the main distraction, while Robin and I will do damage to the internal systems, you can keep bellow us and mess stuff up. We need to make such a fuss in there, attacking of guards, screwing with the systems, etc. that they'll send more people in. So Amon, can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"It won't be that dangerous, so don't worry," Cid said, turning to Robin. "Mine would rather capture the three of us then kill us. And if it comes to it, they don't know about this secret entrance yet, so we can met down here."

"Are you going to hold you invisibility over us?" Amon asked.

"For as long as I can."

It was long until they were off, Cid spotted Amon bellow him from the ducks and concentrated, turning the man invisible. He waved to Robin and the were off. It was weird To Robin that they were attacking their own base and she said so.

"It's not your base anymore." Cid whispered, crawling ahead of her. "Now I need you to burn those wires, it'll kill the lights." While Cid and Robin crawled through the dark air ducks they set small fires here and there and hacked into the new weak systems put in place by the government. Amon, on the other hand ran around down stairs, causing a panic everywhere he went. They thought he was Cid and called for back up.

After a while Cid began to move slower and became weaker. "I'm going to release the invisibility. If they see him there they'll think two separate groups are attacking anyway," he added, "your's and mine."

The problem was, with all the new forces showing up, making Amon visible again made it impossible not to get caught and, not all that surprisingly he did.

Cid and Robin peered down through a vent to see him being carried away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"To be honest," Cid whispered, watching Amon be taken away, "This was part of the plan also."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Robin snapped.

"You wouldn't have agreed with it." Cid snapped back. "Having a prisoner will distract Mine, and Amon won't talk so he'll get really frustrated and when he finds out that we're coming for him, he'll send everyone to protect himself."

"I thought the point was to keep everyone here so that we could go after the Prime Minister!" Her voice slipped above a whisper for a moment.

"Like that would have worked, I just needed an excuse for him to get caught! And be queit! We don't want anyone to know we're here!" He added.

"Then what really is the plan?" Robin demanded, lowering her voice. Was she this obnoxious when she was sixteen?

Cid deliberated a moment before muttering, "fine. The craft I'm going to use requires the out of place elements from before the time I initiated the first stage of the spell that have changed to all be within a certain area.

"I put this spell in place not too long ago when Mine came and met with me because of my high scores on the entrance exam, he knew about witches and wanted to have legitimate proof without exposing himself as one. So, before I gave him my notes I initiated the first stage of this spell just in case he turned against me. Obviously, he did and-"

"So it _is_ your fault it happened!"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that face, if you had capture me in the first place then this wouldn't have happened!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure. Then what does this spell do?"

"It undoes those changed things." Cid explained. "Basically Mine's forces and the revealing of witches will have never existed."

"That's perfect!"

"I know, right? So here's the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

A glowing dot moved further north on Cid's computer screen. "They are headed to the capital, most likely where Mine is." They had moved back into Amon's car, Robin feeling grateful for her extra pair of keys. "They'll think I'm still here if we leave now, so we have to make it known that we're chasing after them."

Robin was getting sick of Cid. He had a bad habit of talking and not stopping, she didn't think he cared about her opinion. She also was pretty convinced that he thought that his plan could never fail. He was that type of person, the type that thought they could do no wrong, and that they were the smartest in the world.

"So we'll need to wait a good half hour before we show ourselves and let them know."

Robin hadn't been paying attention, but she wasn't going to ask what he was talking about. The last thing she wanted was to hear him go on again. "Okay."

Cid glanced at her before flipping shut his laptop and pouring himself into his book. Robin rested her head against the window. From the corner of her eye she noticed him glancing up at her every so often.

"Uhm…" he stuttered, "uh, sorry." Robin glanced at him. "Sorry for not telling you the plan and putting that guy-"

"His name is Amon."

"um, yeah, Amon, for putting him in danger without you guys' consent." Cid muttered.

"As long as this plan works, then you're forgiven." Robin said, only slightly joking.

Cid turned away and mumbled, "like I care if you forgive me."

* * *

"Burn what?" Robin whispered. They were back in the building, hidden by Cid's invisibility.

"We already went over this!" Cid hissed. "That stretch of gas I poured just a couple minutes ago!"

"Sorry! Right!" In the next second the ground was ablaze shooting towards-

"Okay! Run!" Cid grabbed Robin by the wrist, practically dragging her away. He was coming back into view, taking down his invisibility.

Robin vaguely saw guards shouting out at them. "Where did that line lead?"

Cid glanced back at her and smirked. "It lead to the-"

The ground shook and a loud explosion cut him off.

"The boiler room!" Cid shouted over the sound. It was official, the chief was going to kill her when all this was over.

They ran out the front exit of the building, the guards being too preoccupied with escaping to try to capture them. But when they jumped into the car and Cid threw her the keys, Robin's stomach sank.

"I'm a terrible driver!"

"At least you can legally drive!" Cid snapped, belting himself in the passenger seat that Robin usually took.

"Only when some who has a license is in the car with me!"

They could see guards coming towards the car. "Just hurry up and drive!"

Robin got in and started the car. She would be double-dead if anything happen to Amon's car while she was driving it. Another explosion could be heard from within the building and Robin gunned it.

Cid's hands immediately went to grab the dashboard for support, thinking for a moment that he really should have been the one to drive.

* * *

Finally Robin and Cid found themselves outside of the capital building. "Do you know where they might be holding Amon?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's either at his office or in the basement where he held me."

"Okay, lets go."

"Wait!" Cid snapped. "I just want to make sure of the security systems first."

Robin sighed, he was also a bit of a control freak.

"Just as I thought," he mumbled.

"What?"

"He got a new security system, heat sensors. He'll know we're here." Cid explained.

"I thought the plan was to let him know we're here." Robin reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't want them to catch us!" She was starting to get really sick of him. Starting? It was more like he had finally gotten her to the point of snapping.

"Is all you're going to do is complain?" She glared at his surprised face. "Are you going to do this or what? I'm going whether you follow or not!" Robin stormed off, heading towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Cid chased after her, throwing his invisibility craft over them.

"You're nothing like him, you know." She glanced back at him, Cid frantically making a 'shh-ing" motion. "Hunter wanted nothing more than to do good, even if it cost him his soul to do it."

"What do you know-"

"His last words were 'thank you.'"

Cid stared at her for a moment before brushing past. "Come on, we're going aren't we?"

* * *

**A/N: **Today is my 2cd anniversary since my first publication here on FF! And, since that first story was Forbidden, I decided to finish uploading Reign's chapters today! :D

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Alarms sounded throughout the building and the guards pounding footsteps behind them. They knew that Cid and Robin were there, and they knew the general area in which they were, but they still couldn't see them.

To throw off their trail, and to mask the sight of the heat-sensing cameras, Robin set fire along paths as if they were coming from somewhere else. They had already checked the prisons in the basement and were heading up to Mine's office. Throughout the building the guards were being split up, having to put out fires, fixing things they broke, and chasing after them.

"Here it is!" Cid whispered, motioning to a huge ornate door. The two entered and quickly closed the door behind them. Cid knocked over a table and pushed it in front of the door. It was strange how Mine didn't seem surprised at all.

"What are you thinking of doing?" He demanded, shouting at Cid. Cid had been right, the man was completely frazzled and desperation climbed into his voice.

"Undoing everything you did," Cid answered, pointing out to Robin where Amon was sitting, tied to a chair. Robin burned through the ropes. Now Mine was surrounded, Amon to his back, Cid and Robin to the front. "You can't win against someone who knows so much more about witchcraft. You only know your own." He laughed. "And barely! Can you even stop the rain now?"

Mine glared at him. "I have complete control over it!"

"Oh really?" Cid strolled over to the window and opened it up. "Amon, would you care to escort our wonderful Prime Minister out-"

Amon started for the man but he shirked away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"So, you wouldn't be able to stop it if you were out there?" He asked. "And you would get sick like the rest of the witches you condemn?"

"How is this any different from what any of you do!" Mine spat.

"We only hunt those who have lost control!" All three shouted in unison.

Embarrassed, Cid glanced between the other two. "Just like you."

Robin turned to him, he never said anything about hunting Mine!

"You're cornered. There's nothing you can do." Cid muttered before turning to Robin. "Help me set up this circle." Cid began instructing her where to put things and what to draw.

"What are you doing?" Mine finally asked.

"With this craft, people's memories of this will be wiped, and they will no longer know about witches." He shrugged, finishing up the final marks. "So pretty much all your efforts were for nothing and you won't even remember."

"Oh really?" Mine pulled out a knife and held it so that the blade pointed back at himself. "To lose like that is to die, and I would rather die at my own hand!

Amon easily took the blade from the man, stopping him from trying seppuku. Cid motion for them to move out of the circle's perimeter, but Mine disobeyed, standing in the center. "Suit yourself." Cid shrugged before beginning the mutterings to enact the spell.

Pounding could be heard on the door, until it burst, guards running in. "Shoot him!" Mine shouted but just as a guard pulled the trigger, Cid dropped to the ground, finishing the spell. The bullet hit Mine in the chest just before a flash of light engulfed them.

The light died and Robin realized she and Amon were behind Cid's invisibility shield.

"That kid just shot the Prime Minister!" The guards shouted. Robin supposed that that was how it would have looked for them, not remembering what had happened over the last few days.

He wanted to protect them, that's why he hid them.

Now they owed it to him to protect him.

* * *

**A/N:** Next is last chap!^^

Please review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"What do you have to say about the STN being dumb now?" Robin asked, patting Cid on the back.

He brushed her hand away. "They're okay," He grumbled. They had spent the past few days at the national court house, proving that Cid hadn't assassinated the late Prime Minister. Solomon made it out as if it were suicide, and Cid, having being taken in by Mine (which had been true) saw it happen, but didn't get the chance to stop him.

But now the boy was in for another trial. Now that Solomon had found him, they didn't know what to do with him. Cid was a trouble-maker, but he was completely in control of his craft. It was a difficult situation, mainly to do with the fact that Cid did not want to join the STN.

"What if he lives with member of the STN, instead of joining?" Amon offered. "He could be watched, but he could continue on with his life."

"I would say that that was a good plan," Robin sighed, "but now he has to live with us."

"Like I'm happy about this." Cid grumbled, throwing his suitcase in Amon's car. "I don't want to be stuck with you two."

"Actually," Amon started, moving into the driver's seat. "You'll be living with Karasuma for the first week."

"What? Why? Who's she?" Cid demanded.

"And who's not happy to live this us?" Robin laughed.

"She's a friend of ours in the STN-J." Amon explained. "And I promised Robin a vacation when things got back to normal."

"Just the two of you?" Cid made a face. "You guys are gross.''

"You'll get used to it," Robin glanced at Amon before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, laughing as Cid pretended to vomit.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/n: **I know, very short for a last chapter. Anyway...this wasn't my best fiction, that much is obvious...maybe someday I'll go back and do a rewrite. For now, I'm happy I got it done^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing^^ Thanks for alerts and favs^^ You guys are great^^

If anyone is interested my newest WHR fanfic will be The Black, already started and can be found on my profile :D


End file.
